Three shot 1 o Améthyste
by Loren Az
Summary: Il lui sourit, elle plongea dans son regard ambré. Battement de cœur raté. "Non, Zo', fais pas ça." / Trois chapitres pour relater la relation naissante entre Remus et la discrète Zoey.


Bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

L'histoire que je vais publier est très courte ; elle se composera de trois chapitres et elle se centrera sur la relation entre Zoey et Remus. Chaque chapitre sera l'étape importante d'une relation.

La rencontre.

La compréhension.

Le final.

Dans l'espoir sincère que ce premier chapitre réussisse à vous entraîner dans le petit monde de Zoey.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (:

Et excusez-moi pour les fautes éventuelles.

Les mains calées derrière la nuque, le regard fixé sur un point inexistant du plafond haut et la jambe droite négligemment posée sur son mollet gauche, Zoey attendait patiemment dans son lit. Après tout, elle n'avait que cela à faire. « Attendre ». Les épaisses tentures de son lit à baldaquins étaient tirées, étouffant quelque peu les murmures et les soupirs de ceux dont le sommeil était déjà lourd, les quelques plaintes de ceux dont l'inconscience était effrayante, mais également le bruit léger des frottements des corps contre le tissu des draps, lorsque le moindre geste était fait. Zoey serra les dents, contracta la mâchoire pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être insouciante comme eux ? Car, c'était sans aucun doute l'angoisse qui donnait naissance aux cruelles insomnies qui troublaient ses nuits. Quoi d'autre ? Elle redoutait l'échec plus que tout. Et l'échec était, pour elle en tout cas, ne pas avoir ses ASPIC, décevoir sa mère et apporter la honte sur la mémoire de son père. Tout simplement. Et cela la poussait donc à travailler deux fois plus, tentant ardemment de se dépasser encore et toujours plus pour atteindre un niveau de perfection à peu près équitable aux attentes de sa chère génitrice. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, pour son plus grand malheur. Car son sérieux, son assiduité et son ambition avait fait d'elle une personne peu fréquentable, qu'on jugeait trop intelligente pour être un tant soit peu amusante.

Zoey était exclue des bandes, Zoey était sempiternellement seule, Zoey n'était pas de celles qu'on enviait. On la considérait encore comme une petite fille.

De plus, son apparence physique n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas très grande, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-cinq, possédait quelques formes aux hanches et à la poitrine, mais n'avait pas un ventre extrêmement plat et des jambes parfaitement galbées, ce qui la laissait pourtant totalement indifférente. Elle s'en foutait pas mal de plaire. Elle n'était pas à Poudlard pour noter ses conquêtes dans un bloc-notes. Son visage était, toutefois, agréable, ses traits fins et sa peau pâle sans imperfection. De longs cheveux auburn ondulaient sur son crâne en des mèches désordonnées et éparses, s'alliant avec ses yeux, légèrement en amandes, d'une étrange couleur mauve. Son père voulait la nommer « Améthyste », lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, car la teinte de ses iris rappelait étrangement les différentes nuances de cette pierre. Mais bon, sa mère avait vaincu et elle en était fort heureuse. Un sourire étourdi froissa ses lèvres, maintes et maintes fois mordues, lorsqu'elle songea à ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Puis, l'ennui reprit le dessus. Et la déception. Elle crevait d'envie de dormir et elle jalousait amèrement ceux qui se retournaient dans leurs lits, l'âme légère et l'esprit libéré de tout souci.

Zoey laissa échapper un infime soupir plaintif. Elle en venait, parfois, à se demander si avoir été atteinte de narcolepsie n'aurait pas été mieux. Quoi que, s'endormir en plein cours n'aurait sans doute pas été approuvé par les professeurs et cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment aidé dans sa quête pour la perfection… « Dès que j'ai un peu de temps à moi, promis, je réfléchis à ce que je préfère ; les cernes ou la fatigue continuelle. ». Lasse, elle se redressa sur ses draps et écarta discrètement les rideaux en velours rouge qui cernaient sa couche, pour pouvoir distinguer si d'autres filles étaient réveillées. Nada. Aucun signe de jolies vantardes éveillées. Ce qui l'arrangea grandement. Elle se faufila donc hors de son doux petit cocon de protection, puis se courba ensuite en deux afin d'extirper sa malle en cuir de sous son lit, où elle y piocha une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et sa cape noire, une fois ouverte. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis se hâta de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour des Serdaigle. La salle commune, comme elle s'y attendait, avait été désertée. Il ne restait plus que les braises rougeoyantes d'un vieux feu, qui formaient, à présent, un halo lumineux dans l'âtre en marbre blanc de la cheminée, ainsi que des fauteuils vides, qui paraissaient attendre des élèves, docilement, dans la pénombre réconfortante de la salle. Mais l'idée de Zoey n'était pas de trouver refuge quelques marches en dessous de son dortoir. C'était plutôt d'accéder à la salle vingt, soit la pièce qui offrait la vue la plus imprenable sur l'entièreté du parc de l'école, qui l'intéressait réellement.

Zoey resserra les pans de sa houppelande par-dessus son pyjama et rabattit son capuchon sur son crâne, avant de faire pivoter le portrait de Duncan Peters, l'écrivain du célèbre livre « Mart, ou la théorie des sorts complexes », et de sortir. L'imposant heurtoir en forme d'aigle, celui se trouvant à l'entrée, fit durement pivoter sa tête vers elle. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil ; elle était habituée, maintenant, aux regards désapprobateurs du rapace et cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Au départ, la première fois où elle était sortie en douce, elle avait été effrayée par l'animal et elle s'était empressée de rentrer se carapater au fond de ses draps, mais elle avait finalement compris qu'une simple statue ne pouvait rien contre elle. Depuis, elle ne se gênait plus. Dès qu'une insomnie tombait sur elle, la privant de son sommeil réparateur, elle sortait pour aller se dégourdir les jambes en dehors de la tour ouest. Elle extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un trouble « Lumos ». Cela devenait donc habituel.

Foulant le sol à grandes enjambées, Zoey arriva rapidement dans la pièce convoitée. La porte était déjà ouverte. Elle la referma derrière elle, puis se glissa entre les pupitres poussiéreux pour rejoindre la fenêtre du fond. Là, elle posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le large rebord et murmura un sort destiné à réchauffer le siège improvisé. Puis, elle posa sa fine tige de bois sur une des tables, plaça sa cape et son écharpe sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise et éteignit toute source lumineuse, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la bordure marbrée. Ensuite, elle contempla. Elle adorait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le lac paraissait s'étendre à perte de vue, bordant les arbres de la forêt interdit, dont le feuillage se balançait doucement au gré du vent. Un quart parfait de lune envoyait ses rayons se refléter contre la surface de l'eau et de minuscules étoiles d'argent parsemaient le ciel d'un bleu profond. Repliant ses jambes contre elle et laissant retomber le haut de son crâne contre le mur, Zoey se laissa aller. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et laissa dériver ses yeux vers le velours de la nuit. « Maintenant, je me détend. Oublie d'être sérieuse durant quelques minutes, Zo'. ». Au bout d'un certain moment, et ce, pour la première fois, ses paupières s'alourdirent, sa conscience devint flou ; Zoey l'insomniaque s'endormit.

Des éclats de voix, des murmures bruyants et des rires arrogants tirèrent Zoey de son sommeil, tout de même léger. Avec peine, elle se frotta les yeux et se releva, s'extirpant de sa position devenue inconfortable. Les membres endoloris, elle leva les bras et s'étira. Puis, attrapant sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Dès le moment où celle-ci fut ouverte, la fraîcheur des couloirs de pierres la glacèrent. Car, si le large pantalon en coton à rayures vertes et le fin débardeur blanc qu'elle portait lui suffisait amplement dans le dortoir, ce n'était absolu pas le cas ici. Un frisson courut le long de son échine. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, à droite. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit et d'un mouvement leste du poignet, éteignit sa baguette. Puis, dans le noir, elle se mit à attendre.

Décidemment, aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait que cela.

Attendre.

Zoey se plaqua contre le mur, les bras contre son flanc, sa baguette serrée fermement entre ses doigts fins, le souffle court. Si c'était un professeur, elle était foutue. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner avec violence dans sa cage thoracique. Elle plaqua sa main libre contre ses lèvres et tenta vainement de respirer moins fort. Elle regarda si elle avait la possibilité de se replier. Non, c'était trop tard. Elle voyait une lumière au croisement des couloirs et ouvrir la porte l'aurait de suite révéler aux yeux des inconnus. Mais peut-être allaient-ils faire demi-tour ? « L'espoir te rend folle, Zo'. ». Ouais, bon, c'était maigre comme chance, elle le savait. Deux silhouettes masculines se découpèrent, non loin d'elle. Elle baissa la tête et décolla lentement les doigts qui recouvraient sa bouche, lui permettant ainsi de prendre une puissante inspiration. Quelques unes de ses mèches folles vinrent se placer devant son regard ; elle secoua la tête pour les en déloger. « Notre père qui êtes aux cieux… ». Les pas se rapprochèrent. Les deux garçons avait accélérés. De nouveau, des ricanements. « Ce serait bien de dire la suite, mais n'ayant jamais été réellement chrétienne… ». En cet instant, Zoey sentit le poids du regret peser sur ses maigres épaules ; celui de ne jamais avoir suivi une quelconque religion, celui de ne pas pouvoir prier, celui de ne pas avoir la possibilité de puiser son courage quelque part. Elle releva les yeux. L'un des deux se tenait le ventre d'une main, pliée en deux, le corps brisé par des rires silencieux, appuyé contre le mur pour se permettre d'avancer. Impact prévu dans trois secondes. « Oh oh… Bouge, Zo' ! ».

Impact dans deux secondes.

Zoey s'humidifia les lèvres, en passant sa langue sur celles-ci. Elle devait tenter quelque chose. Se décollant du mur, elle essaya de regagner la pièce, atteinte par l'angoisse.

Impact, maintenant.

Son épaule rencontra celle du jeune homme le plus proche d'elle. Instinctivement, elle poussa une plainte angoissée et bondit en arrière. Le garçon eut un soubresaut de surprise. Automatiquement, toutes les baguettes s'allumèrent et se levèrent au niveau de leurs visages. Zoey se recula et fronça les sourcils. Difficilement peu reconnaissable, elle n'eut aucune peine à identifier les élèves les plus populaires et turbulents de Poudlard. L'un, amoureux invétéré de Lily Evans, capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor, avec la fâcheuse tendance de toujours passer sa main dans ses cheveux, « J'ai nommé… » James Potter. L'autre, séducteur endurci. Personne n'osait réellement l'approcher, mais lui n'avait aucun problème. Ses yeux gris charmait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire ; Sirius Black. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. « Tout du moins, pas quelque chose d'intelligent. ». Sirius la regarda, amusé, puis tourna le regard vers son ami.

- Bah, tu vois, Jamesie ; on n'est pas les seuls à passer outre les règles !

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous… Tenta d'articuler Zoey.

- Oui, je vois ça, Patmol ! Acquiesça James.

- Pourtant, je m'attendais à un peu plus de sérieux venant de la part de miss Klein ! Surenchérit l'autre.

Zoey dévisagea étrangement Black ; comment la connaissait-il ? Il sembla deviner ses interrogations, car un sourire en coin creusa ses lèvres et il s'expliqua.

- Non, nous ne faisons pas d'obsession sur Zoey Klein, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. C'est juste qu'on se doit de connaître tous les élèves qui atteignent, à peu près, le même niveau d'excellence que nous. Ils nous impressionnent. Enfin, je veux dire, juste un peu.

James hocha la tête.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a que très peu. On les compte sur les doigts d'une main ! Il y a toi, Amy Durnan et…

Sirius plaqua son poing contre le torse de son ami, l'obligeant à couper court sa tirade, puis il leva le nez vers le plafond, demeurant interdit. Avant de, finalement, tourner de grands yeux écarquillés vers James et de déclarer d'un ton faussement sérieux :

- Potter, mon ami, nous avons un problème. Je sens un rabat-joie dans l'air !

Songeant qu'il parlait surement d'elle, elle allait rétorquer, indignée, mais « Potter » ne lui en laissa pas le temps, répliquant avec véhémence ;

- Oui, je le perçois aussi ! Il a finit par nous retrouver.

Sirius secoua la tête et fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque, un air gêné sur le visage.

- Désolé, ma chère Zoey, mais nous allons devoir te quitter. Nous avons des armures à repeindre en rose et, malheureusement, tous nos amis ne sont pas d'accord avec nos procédés.

James se pencha vers Zoey, mit sa main près de ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je suis certain que notre Remus adoré préférerait les repeindre en bleu, mais il n'ose sans doute pas nous le dire.

Zoey réprima un rire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Des pas retinrent leur attention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'angle du couloir. Sirius se mit à s'agiter. Il prit James par le bras et le tira.

- Allez, on met les voiles avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus ! Bonne nuit, Klein !

- Tu nous raconteras ce que tu faisais dans un couloir en pleine nuit, demain, conclut James.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, ils détalèrent, sous le regard estomaqué de Zoey.

Les maraudeurs. « D'étranges personnages. ».

Une poigne ferme saisit son poignet. Zoey plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, tentant d'étouffer un cri de frayeur. « Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas… ». Elle tourna le visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Il la lâcha. Elle laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps.

Remus Lupin.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Tout le monde se demandait, et à bon escient, pourquoi l'élève sage et sérieux qu'était Lupin traînait avec une bande aussi agitée. Car la seule chose qu'il partageait en commun avec les trouble-fêtes qu'il fréquentait était sa beauté peu anodine. Son visage avait des traits très doux, bien que sa mâchoire soit virile et marqué, bien comme il le faut pour un jeune homme de son âge. Des mèches brunes retombaient en de subtiles ondulations sur son front, ourlant ses yeux d'une teinte étrangement dorée, qu'une profonde sagesse et une lassitude non feinte paraissaient habiter. Mais, il semblait également agacé et fatigué. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez légèrement plissé et ses lèvres s'étiraient en une mince ligne rose. De plus, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de sortir de son lit, car le jean lâche, qu'il avait enfilé, pendait négligemment sur ses hanches musclées, sans ceinture, et il ne cessait de le remonter, d'un geste automatique, mais vif. Puis, Zoey avait l'impression qu'il venait d'enfiler une chemise dans le noir, à la hâte, car un seul cran était boutonné et elle s'aperçut rapidement que le symétrique n'était pas le bon. Ce qui dévoilait de larges pans de son torse pâle, au plus grand plaisir du regard de Zoey. Dût-elle se l'avouer… Des cernes brunâtres creusaient également ses traits, ses mains se crispaient par intervalles réguliers et sa cape avait été jetée sur ses épaules, de travers ; il était nerveux et à bout. Cela se voyait. « N'en rajoute donc pas, Zo'. Vas-y sur la défensive. De plus, il est préfet. ».

- Je peux savoir ce qu'une élève fait en dehors de son dortoir, après le couvre-feu ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Rien. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne participe pas à la nouvelle coloration des armures, je le jure !

La réplique avait fusé immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas pu la retenir à temps, et elle se mordait à présent les lèvres, attendant, angoissée, face au silence de Lupin. Mais, celui-ci finit par se détendre, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Me voilà rassuré, alors !

Puis, il lâcha un soupir.

- Enfin… Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu les as croisés. Je m'excuse donc pour eux s'ils se sont mal comportés, mais ce soir, ils sont particulièrement intenables !

- Ne t'excuse pas, ils ne se sont pas montrés méchants. Ils m'ont juste fichu une peur bleue.

Lupin lui fit un petit sourire contraint.

- Ils font souvent ça, oui. Au fait, je suis Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il alors, sans doute inconscient que toutes les personnes de l'école le connaissaient déjà, du moins de nom.

- Je sais, lui répondit Zoey, au tac.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, les pommettes de Zoey prirent une belle teinte rouge.

- Enfin, je veux dire, moi c'est Zoey Klein. Enchantée.

Il lui sourit, elle plongea dans son regard ambré.

Battement de cœur raté.

« Non, Zo', fais pas ça. ».

Tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance, Zoey passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants quelque peu, puis croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, serrant un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un frisson léger courut sur sa peau. Remus Lupin dû le remarquer, car il lui fit un sourire indulgent, défit sa propre cape et vint se placer à ses côtés pour étendre le vêtement sur ses épaules nues. Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent la nuque gracile de Zoey, qui fut immédiatement prise de légers tremblements au niveau des mains. « Tes études, jeune fille ; pense à tes études ! ».

- Moi de même. En tout cas, je suppose qu'il serait inutile de te faire la morale, vu mes fréquentations, commença Lupin.

Un frêle sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoey.

- Mais, j'espère tout de même que tu me diras pourquoi tu as ignoré le couvre-feu, lorsque tu me rendras ma cape, demain. Pour l'heure, je dois m'en aller tenter de rendre la raison à deux Gryffondor un peu fou, conclut-t-il.

Puis, il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et continua son chemin. L'obscurité l'engloutit très rapidement. Elle continua donc à fixer la pénombre sans but précis, d'un œil hagard, complètement chamboulée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Zoey resserra les pans de la cape de Remus sur ses épaules. Une odeur délicieusement sucré et masculine vint sensibiliser son odorat. Elle revit le regard infiniment doux du jeune homme posé sur elle, cette couleur si peu anodine qui semblait emplir ses iris, les nuances, les reflets du miel qui composait cette teinte ; elle se sentit dériver.

« Zo', enlève-moi ce sourire béat qui flotte sur tes lèvres. Maintenant ! ».

Puis, elle revint à la réalité. L'intouchable Remus Lupin s'était montré aimable avec elle, c'était seulement cela. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reste les pieds sur Terre. Ouais, s'accrocher à son assiduité, ça l'aiderait. Soupirant, elle alla reprendre ses affaires et remonta en catimini dans son dortoir.

Ce soir-là, le sommeil ne gagna jamais Zoey.


End file.
